Tribute to the Troops 2012
The 2012 Tribute to the Troops was an event that took place at Norfolk Scope in Norfolk, Virginia. The event was billed as the "Most Patriotic Show of the Year." It is the 10th Tribute to the Troops show. It was broadcasted on December 19, 2012. Summary In a special video message, President Barack Obama took a moment to thank the U.S. Troops for their selfless sacrifice and service to America and the nation's interests all over the world. The Celtic Warrior joined forces with Randy Orton to battle World Heavyweight Champion Big Show and Dolph Ziggler in the opening contest of WWE Tribute to the Troops. Sheamus and Orton were ready for a fight, keeping The World's Largest Athlete and The Showoff reeling. With The Viper dominating Ziggler early in the contest, the World Heavyweight Champion and Mr. Money in the Bank decided to walk away from the bout and were counted out. SmackDown General Manager Booker T then restarted the match and demanded that a winner be decided. Unfortunately, Ziggler and Big Show were never truly on the same page and Orton and Sheamus took advantage. Despite Orton aggravating his shoulder injury, the teamwork and resilience displayed by The Celtic Warrior and WWE's Apex Predator — as well as an RKO and Brogue Kick delivered to Big Show — were enough to secure victory. Disney's The Muppets joined WWE Superstars and Divas at the 10th anniversary of Tribute to the Troops to honor America's brave service members. Fergie, the U.S. Women's Olympic Gymnastics team, LeBron James, Chris Bosh, Dwyane Wade, Katie Couric and other celebrities joined WWE in thanking the men and women of the U.S. military. In addition to the fast-paced WWE action, music sensations Flo Rida and Kid Rock joined WWE and performed for U.S. service members at WWE Tribute to the Troops. Both artists rocked the Norfolk Scope and thanked the brave men and women of the U.S. Armed Forces. Although WWE was in Norfolk to honor America's brave men and women, Alberto Del Rio wanted to take the opportunity to celebrate the birthday of his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez. Before The Mexican Aristocrat could finish his rendition of “Happy Birthday” in Spanish, Ryback made his way to the ring — ready to get their match underway. During the battle, Ryback used his raw power to gain an edge against his experienced and cunning opponent. However, an assist from Rodriguez allowed Del Rio the opportunity to nearly defeat the monstrous competitor. Alas, the hungry Superstar's strength and tenacity proved to be too much, and as he prepared to take down The Mexican Aristocrat with the Meathook clothesline, Rodriguez jumped on Ryback, ending the contest by disqualification. After the match ended, Rodriguez paid for his interference as he and Del Rio were left Shell Shocked. On a special edition of “Miz TV,” The Awesome One tried to get to the bottom of the relationship between Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. In an effort to answer the question once and for all, The Miz asked Kermit if he wanted to marry Miss Piggy. Kermit said “yes,” but before the nuptials could commence, Damien Sandow interrupted — disgusted by The Miz, Kermit and Miss Piggy's lack of inspiration. As Sandow berated Miss Piggy, The Awesome One attacked the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Masses” before challenging him to a match. Following their altercation on “Miz TV,” The Awesome One and Damien Sandow locked up as Kermit and Miss Piggy observed the action, cheering on The Miz alongside the WWE Universe. The former WWE Champion had his work cut out for him considering the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Masses” has proved he is a force to be reckoned with. Fortunately for The Miz, years of experience worked in his favor as he reversed a pinfall and secured the three-count. The WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No teamed up with R-Truth to face 3MB at the 10th anniversary of WWE Tribute to the Troops. The deck looked stacked against the champions and Truth as they were joining forces for the first time against a trio that has shown over the past few weeks that they are in sync. Looking for any reason to party — a victory in front of America's bravest men and women would give 3MB a huge boost. Nonetheless, the combined efforts and experience of Team Hell No & R-Truth proved to be too much for the air guitar-playing trio and they left Norfolk a bit out of tune. Although WWE was honoring America troops, that did not stop Swiss-born U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro from berating America and explaining his superiority over the nation he represents as champion. In front of the men and women of the U.S. Armed Forces, however, Cesaro faced his most daunting challenge to date — 10-time WWE Champion John Cena. The Swiss Superman has undoubtedly proven he is a formidable competitor, and defeating the Cenation leader in front of the military would elevate him to new heights. Cena is a competitor who never quits — but he is also one of the strongest Superstars in WWE. Seeing Cesaro in action — especially at Tribute to the Troops, where he displayed his incredible power by lifting and tossing Cena around — certainly puts the Swiss Superstar in that category as well. Though the two Superstars stood toe-to-toe in the center of the ring trading blows, Cena's experience overwhelmed the United States Champion to take full control of the bout's momentum. With the men and women of the U.S. military in his corner, Cena delivered an Attitude Adjustment to his opponent, securing the victory. Results ; ; *Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Big Show & Dolph Ziggler *Ryback defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) by DQ *Daniel Bryan, Kane & R-Truth defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) *The Miz defeated Damien Sandow *Layla defeated Eve Torres *Brodus Clay, Hornswoggle, Sin Cara & The Great Khali (w/ Natalya) defeated David Otunga, Epico, Primo & Tensai (w/ Rosa Mendes) *John Cena defeated Antonio Cesaro Announcers *Michael Cole *John Bradshaw Layfield Ring Announcers *Justin Roberts Image Gallery Randy Orton & Sheamus v Big Show & Dolph Ziggler T2T12_Photo_036.jpg T2T12_Photo_037.jpg T2T12_Photo_038.jpg T2T12_Photo_039.jpg T2T12_Photo_040.jpg T2T12_Photo_041.jpg T2T12_Photo_042.jpg T2T12_Photo_043.jpg T2T12_Photo_044.jpg T2T12_Photo_046.jpg T2T12_Photo_045.jpg T2T12_Photo_049.jpg T2T12_Photo_050.jpg T2T12_Photo_051.jpg T2T12_Photo_052.jpg T2T12_Photo_047.jpg T2T12_Photo_048.jpg T2T12_Photo_053.jpg T2T12_Photo_054.jpg T2T12_Photo_055.jpg Ryback v Alberto Del Rio T2T12_Photo_056.jpg T2T12_Photo_057.jpg T2T12_Photo_058.jpg T2T12_Photo_059.jpg T2T12_Photo_060.jpg T2T12_Photo_061.jpg T2T12_Photo_062.jpg T2T12_Photo_063.jpg T2T12_Photo_064.jpg T2T12_Photo_065.jpg T2T12_Photo_071.jpg T2T12_Photo_072.jpg T2T12_Photo_073.jpg T2T12_Photo_074.jpg T2T12_Photo_066.jpg T2T12_Photo_067.jpg T2T12_Photo_068.jpg T2T12_Photo_069.jpg T2T12_Photo_070.jpg Daniel Bryan, Kane & R-Truth v 3MB T2T12_Photo_075.jpg T2T12_Photo_086.jpg T2T12_Photo_076.jpg T2T12_Photo_077.jpg T2T12_Photo_078.jpg T2T12_Photo_079.jpg T2T12_Photo_080.jpg T2T12_Photo_081.jpg T2T12_Photo_082.jpg T2T12_Photo_083.jpg T2T12_Photo_084.jpg T2T12_Photo_085.jpg T2T12_Photo_087.jpg T2T12_Photo_088.jpg T2T12_Photo_089.jpg T2T12_Photo_090.jpg T2T12_Photo_091.jpg TTTT_12092012MM_0413.jpg The Miz v Damien Sandow T2T12_Photo_092.jpg T2T12_Photo_093.jpg T2T12_Photo_094.jpg T2T12_Photo_096.jpg T2T12_Photo_097.jpg T2T12_Photo_098.jpg T2T12_Photo_099.jpg T2T12_Photo_101.jpg T2T12_Photo_102.jpg T2T12_Photo_103.jpg T2T12_Photo_104.jpg T2T12_Photo_105.jpg T2T12_Photo_106.jpg T2T12_Photo_107.jpg T2T12_Photo_108.jpg T2T12_Photo_109.jpg T2T12_Photo_111.jpg T2T12_Photo_112.jpg T2T12_Photo_113.jpg John Cena v Antonio Cesaro T2T12_Photo_170.jpg T2T12_Photo_172.jpg T2T12_Photo_177.jpg T2T12_Photo_173.jpg T2T12_Photo_174.jpg T2T12_Photo_175.jpg T2T12_Photo_176.jpg T2T12_Photo_171.jpg T2T12_Photo_178.jpg T2T12_Photo_179.jpg T2T12_Photo_180.jpg T2T12_Photo_181.jpg T2T12_Photo_182.jpg T2T12_Photo_183.jpg T2T12_Photo_184.jpg T2T12_Photo_185.jpg T2T12_Photo_186.jpg T2T12_Photo_187.jpg T2T12_Photo_189.jpg T2T12_Photo_190.jpg T2T12_Photo_191.jpg T2T12_Photo_192.jpg T2T12_Photo_193.jpg T2T12_Photo_194.jpg T2T12_Photo_195.jpg T2T12_Photo_196.jpg See also *Tribute to the Troops External links * Tribute to the Troops 2012 results * Tribute to the Troops 2012 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television events Category:Tribute to the Troops Category:2012 television events